Fingiendo
by Zurita Saotome
Summary: Cuando Woo Bin le pide ayuda a Ga Eul, pidiendole una cita como "medida de emergencia", ¿cómo es que Yi Jeong es el que acaba saliendo con ella? Una pequeña historia sobre cómo el Casanova se las arregla para disputar su segunda cita 'fingida' con Ga Eul. Historia de Myrielle.


Autor: Myrielle . Yo solo traduzco la historia.

Cuando Woo Bin le pide a Ga Eul una cita en busca de su ayuda como "medida de emergencia", Entonces ¿cómo es que Yi Jeong es el que acaba saliendo con ella? Una pequeña historia sobre cómo el Casanova se las arregla para disputar su segunda cita 'fingida' con Ga Eul.

**Fingiendo**

Los tres se sentaron en los sillones, con tristeza y encimados en sus pensamientos. Esta vez fue malo, Jun Pyo había jodido regiamente y ahora había una novia no deseado y entusiasta para iniciar una boda. Además, nada en el mundo podría inducir a Jan Di para que regresara con Jun Pyo de nuevo. Bueno, no había una sola persona, sino por el aspecto de que, Ji Hoo había renunciado a ayudar a esos dos. A veces, Yi Jeong se preguntaba, si era porque Ji Hoo se había roto por fin, si es que había decidido finalmente que ya era suficiente y que él iba a hacer su propio movimiento sobre Jan Di.

_"¿Y a quién echarle la culpa?"_ Yi Jeong pensó en silencio mientras sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la chica sentada a su lado. Ga Eul parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de su mirada. En lugar de poner obstáculos a la solicitud de ayuda, como lo había hecho inicialmente con él, ella había aceptado dócilmente cuando Woo Bin fue quien la había llamado. Parece que todavía creía en lo que había dicho, que era mejor que Jan Di y junio Pyo terminaran de manera adecuada en lugar de dejar que su relación desapareciera de una muerte silenciosa. Era eso, o la solicitud formulada con encanto que Woo Bin había trabajado con su magia habitual.

Yi Jeong aparto sus ojos de Ga Eul, poco dispuesto a creer esto último, cosa que lo irritaba incluso con tan solo pensar así. La situación de Jun Pyo debe haberle afectado más de lo que pensaba. A pesar de su enojo por la forma en que Jun Pyo había tratado a Jan Di, aquí estaba tratando de arreglar el lío que su amigo idiota, había creado. ¿Por qué se molestó de todos modos?

Ga Eul movió sus ojos cuando ella vio movimiento de Yi Jeong. Ella no podía dejar que captura su mirada fija en él como un perrito enfermo de amor. En su lugar, se centró en la mesa. _¿Por qué esta Yi Jeong incluso en este caso?,_ se pregunta un tanto resentida. En algún nivel, comprendió: era el mejor amigo de Jun Pyo y se vio obligado a ayudar. Y, sin embargo, era tan cínico en el amor, _así que no estaba actuando en contra de sus creencias, tratando de ayudar a solucionar este romance?_

"_Tonto, no te molestes en tratar de resolver ese rompecabezas. Será mejor pensar en algo rápido. Cuanto antes, mejor",_ Ga Eul se reprendió en silencio. A veces era incómodo estar tan cerca de Yi Jeong. Era como tener una comida gourmet situado en frente de ella. Podía ver las texturas, oler el aroma maravilloso, pero se le prohibió comer a pesar de que ella estaba muerta de hambre. _"No es que quiera comérselo"._ Antes de que pudiera detenerse, ella lo miró, su mirada deslizándose por la boca. Realmente era un hombre que tenía los labios hermosos.

**"Ga Eul ah?"** La voz de Woo Bin rompió su ensueño, lo que la hizo saltar un poco. **"¿Alguna idea?"**

Oh mierda! ¿Había visto su mirada fija en Yi Jeong? Sintió el calor que subia a su cara, Ga Eul contuvo el impulso de estrellar sus manos sobre sus mejillas. **"N-no Woo Bin sunbae. Lo siento." **

La iluminación era tenue, pero Yi Jeong había notado la reacción de Ga Eul hacía Woo Bin muy claramente. Tenía la cara roja, ella respondió con demasiada rapidez a Woo Bin voz para el gusto de Yi Jeong y sonaba sospechosamente sin aliento. _De ninguna manera No!, Ga Eul y Woo Bin?. No podría ser. Después de todo, a Ga Eul le guso yo. Apenas ha vistoy conoce a Woo Bin. _

Suspirando con fuerza, Woo Bin se puso en pie y empezó a caminar. De repente, se detuvo y un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Yi Jeong sintió alivio. Eso quería decir que Woo Bin tenía una idea. Genial, esta reunión finalmente se acabaría y podría enviar a Ga Eul a casa. Era tarde y aunque era un playboy, era también un caballero y no podía dejarla ir de nuevo sola a esta hora. Además, Woo Bin necesitaría tiempo para ejecutar cualquier plan que había tramado. Todo tenía sentido para él para enviar Ga Eul de regreso.

**"Creo que es hora de la medidas de emergencia". **

**"Medidas de emergencia?"** Ga Eul se hizo eco, sonando perplejo.

**"Tenemos que conseguir que esos dos idiotas estén juntos". **

Yi Jeong estaba a punto de decir en broma que eran las palabras más verdaderas que nunca había hablado, cuando las palabras murieron en su boca. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Woo Bin se había sentado suavemente junto a Ga Eul y cogió su mano, sosteniéndola contra su corazón.

Woo Bin tuvo que contener su risa cuando vio los ojos de Yi Jeong ampliarse y estrecharse, en lo que sólo podría describirse como un deslumbramiento. El Casanova cambio drásticamente a un rostro sombrío. Desafortunadamente, Ga Eul se perdío todo, ya que ella estaba mirando con la boca abierta a Woo Bin. Ella tiró de su mano suavemente, tratando de de deshacer el agarre sin avergonzarlo, como la niña buena que era, pero Woo Bin se mantuvo firme.

_"Woo Bin sunbae, vamos!" _Ga Eul gritó hacia el interior. Por desgracia, la alarma en sus ojos asombrados se perdió en él. El hombre no la soltaba. **"Sunbae ..."** Ella miró a Yi Jeong pero para su decepción, él sólo estaba mirando a otro lado, con una expresión de desinterés en el rostro.

**"Ga Eul ah, necesito tu ayuda",** declaró Woo Bin dramáticamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ga Eul. "**Quiero salir contigo."**

**"¿Ah?"** ella se quedó sin aliento.

**"¿Cómo diablos esto es una medida de emergencia?"** La respuesta Yi Jeong se produjo un nanosegundo más rápido de lo esperado a lo que Woo Bin esperaba. A pesar de que estaba en perfecto control de su expresión y su voz, Yi Jeong aún era incapaz de ocultar completamente el brillo acerado en los ojos. Para Ga Eul, significaba que Yi Jeong estaba al final de su paciencia.

Riéndose, Woo Bin libero a Ga Eul, que retiró la mano en su regazo. Por ahora, su rostro estaba rojo de remolacha y ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Yi Jeong seguro sabía cómo recogerlos. Aunque no como los tipos habituales que supermodelo, Ga Eul era adorable a su manera. **"Bueno, tú y yo somos los playboys de F4. Sabiendo Geum Jan Di esto, ella entrara por completo en pánico, si Ga Eul estuviera en una cita con uno de nosotros".**

Ah, la moneda cayó. **"Así que si le decimos a Ji Hoo , que no juegue como el caballero de brillante armadura, Geum Jan Di tendría que-"**

**"Pedirle a Jun Pyo sunbae ayuda"**, finalizó Ga Eul la frase de Yi Jeong. **"Tiene sentido en realidad." **

_Ga Eul acaba de aceptar la solicitud de Woo Bin?_ Las campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Yi Jeong y se sentó más derecho. Su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda marcha; Ga Eul y Woo Bin saliendo en una cita era inaceptable. Ga Eul era una plebeya ingenua. Probablemente ella se enamoraría de Woo Bin, para después regalarle chocolates y calentadores de brazo. De repente, la habitación estaba demasiado caliente y le resultaba difícil respirar.

**"Bueno, el pánico podría cerrar el cerebro de Jan Di, pero no de Jun Pyo, no importa lo que digamos acerca de su inteligencia." **Ga Eul se volvió y le frunció el ceño a Yi Jeong. Él le dio una de esas miradas condescendiente que detestaba tanto y continuó. "**Por un lado, Ga Eul yang no es tu tipo en absoluto. Jun Pyo nunca va a creer eso. En segundo lugar, difícilmente has hablado con ella."** Yi Jeong sonrió con desdén. "**Por lo tanto, esta idea de la cita... nunca va a funcionar." **

Ga Eul miró a sus pies. Lo que decía tenía sentido, pero ¿porque Yi Jeong ridiculizaba la idea de que ella podría estar con un miembro del F4 tan rápido? Ella, más que por toda la gente sabía que no era su tipo de chica, Yi Jeong lo hizo dolorosamente claro después de su primera cita fingida. Algo apretada en su pecho y ella parpadeó con fuerza. **"Chu Ga Eul sólo es invitada a salir en citas ficticias por chaebols ricos"**. Fue divertido, de una aplastante manera cruel. ¿Por qué era siempre era el blanco final de las bromas de este tipo?

**"Es una buena estrategia, sin embargo,"** insistió Woo Bin. "**Creo que deberíamos ir a por ello. Además, Ga Eul es una chica tan bonita."** Le tiro juguetonamente debajo de la barbilla, consciente de que estaba a punto de llorar. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante y ganó una clásica sonrisa Prince Song, del tipo que había puesto a las carreras los corazones de muchas mujeres. **"No va a ser un pretexto, voy a disfrutar de llevarla a cabo sería una gran oportunidad para poder conocerla.".**

_Si Woo Bin toca una vez más_... Yi Jeong sintió una punzante vena en su sien y tragó saliva. **"Me refiero a la idea de que tú y Ga Eul yang salgan. Yo no criticó la estrategia. Probablemente sería mejor trabajar con alguien más." **

**"¿Con quién? Ji Hoo?"** Woo Bin se rio ruidosamente. Incluso Ga Eul se rió de eso. **"No, qué va!, voy a tener que ser yo."** En cuanto a Ga Eul, él le dirigió otra sonrisa devastadora. **"Así que, ¿qué te gustaría hacer Ga Eul? Estoy a tu entera disposición."** Woo Bin levantó las cejas sugestivamente pero la insinuación se perdió en Ga Eul. Pero para Yi Jeong, al juzgar por la forma en que apretaba su mano, él definitivamente no lo había echado de menos aquella insunuacion.

**"Woo Bin sunbae, si cree que esto ayudará a ..."** Ga Eul dijo en serio. En algún lugar muy dentro, una gran parte de ella estaba decepcionada de que Yi Jeong no se había ofrecido, pero se convenció de que esto era lo mejor. Era más seguro, mucho más seguro y ella realmente se divertiría. No habría que deseos inútiles al querer más, no más segundos adivinando cada toque y mirada.

_Ga Eul yang en realidad hiba a estar de acuerdo? Ella no iba a durar cinco minutos con un lobo como Woo Bin! _**"Yo la llevaré."** Yi Jeong ni siquiera era consciente de que había hablado hasta que oyó las palabras de su propia boca. Haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que Ga Eul azotó la cabeza para mirarlo, él miró a Woo Bin**. "Geum Jan Di sabe que me pongo en contacto con Ga Eul yang de vez en cuando, así que tiene más sentido, Jan Di va a obligar a Jun Pyo a seguirla si ella sabe que yo estoy saliendo con Ga Eul yang.".**

**"P-pero, Jandi nos seguirá de todos modos si ella sabe que es Woo Bin sunbae. No hace ninguna diferencia"**, protestó Ga Eul, ignorando el martilleo de su corazón traicionero. Con todas sus fuerzas mientras luchaba por reprimir la estúpida esperanza que florecía en su interior.

**"Esto hace una gran diferencia si Jun Pyo se niega a ir. Las bisagras del plan es que los dos de ellos nos sigan alrededor, no sólo Jan Di. Además, Ga Eul yang"**, sintió la mirada de Yi Jeong con toda la fuerza de sus ojos marrones líquidos en ella, **"no quieres salir conmigo? Yo quiero salir contigo." **

Y así como así, Jeong Yi destruyó su capacidad de pensar y hablar. Ga Eul tragó saliva y para su desesperación, se sonrojó de nuevo. Yi Jeong había bajado la voz en la última parte, hablando como si esas palabras hubieran sido destinadas sólo para que ella lo oyera. Había sonado tan sincero, casi íntimo. Sus miradas se encontraron y Ga Eul no podía apartar la mirada. Había perdido esta lucha. Tal vez la había perdido antes de haber comenzado.

**"Aish, no tiene sentido pelear por esto."** Woo Bin hizo un gesto con la mano y al instante casualmente Yi Jeong y Ga Eul empezaron a mirar en todas partes excepto el uno al otro. "_Dos tontos tiene razón"_, pensó irónicamente a sí mismo. Por otra parte, hacer que cuatro idiotas entraran en razón. _Gracias a Dios el F4 lo tenían a él y a Ji Hoo para depender_. **"Entonces, ¿cuándo van en esa cita?" **

**"Tengo un día libre en la tienda, mañana**", dijo Ga Eul suavemente. **"Es mi único día de esta semana, así que tendrá que ser mañana". **

**"Genial! Entonces llamamos a Geum Jan Di esta noche. Voy a ir con Jun Pyo para que él esté de acuerdo en jugar al espía con ella. Yo, hermano. ¿Dónde irán ustedes mañana?" **

**"Es un secreto. Sólo le digo que voy a estar recogiendola mañana por la mañana en su casa." **Yi Jeong puso de pie y de forma automática, Ga Eul se puso de pie. **"Vamos, te voy a enviar a casa". **

Ga Eul lo siguió, pensando para sí misma lo que el largo viaje iba a ser. "**Sera una larga noche. Yo no creo que pueda dormir"**. Ella suspiró con nostalgia en el coche y no vio la sonrisa de Yi Jeong.

Gracias a Dios , él no trató de iniciar una conversación con ella y se establecieron en un silencio un tanto cómodo hasta que llegó a su casa. "**No te olvides de llamar a Geum Jan Di. Apuesto a que va a gritar." **

**"Estoy seguro de que lo hará. ¡Gracias por traerme a casa sunbae **". Ella comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo. "**Sunbae, ¿a dónde vamos mañana? Necesito saber qué ... qué ponerme."** Dios, que sonaba raro, pero tenía que preguntar eso.

**"Ponte algo que se sienta cómodo. Lo que tienes en este momento es perfecto." **

**"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" **

Fue un error hacer eso. Él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que hacía difícil respirar. **"Algo que te gusta Ga Eul yang. No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado. Buenas noches." **Había pasado el pensamiento de un paseo en coche y de todas las cosas que sabía que le gustaban,

**"Sunbae Buenas noches." **Cerró la puerta y vio a su color naranja deportivo correr hacia la noche. **"Arrgh ... Chu Ga Eul, ¿en qué te has metido esta vez?"** murmuró mientras empezaba a marcar el número de Jan Di.


End file.
